Mousse (Continuum-010924397)
Mousse "Dark Mallard"---Masked Vigilante Martial Artist, sworn enemy of "Super Ran"* Powers and Abilities Abilities Indomitable Will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Mousse's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. Interrogation: Mousse is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. Master Acrobat: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Master Martial Artist: Mousse is well trained in Amazonian martial arts, specifically Kanuma Emono and White Crane Boxing. *''Weapons Master:'' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Mousse has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *''Master of Stealth: His training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Mousse is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training. 'Master Tactician and Strategist: With his experience as a warrior, Mousse is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he can tell when someone is witholding information. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as he usually can outsmart his foes. ''Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist.[[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him.[[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed]] '''''Master of Disguise: Paraphernalia Equipment Ducksuit: The costume Mousse wears is composed by Kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The cape is super-light and it can be used to glide. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Mousse from x-ray powers or x-ray technology; it has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors, sonar, night vision,which improve Mousse's senses. The mask, is also accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.). The mask is also a transmitter receiver de voice and video. Weapons Claws: Mousse sometimes sports a pair of gauntlets with claws he crafted for added damage made from steel enhanced with spiritual energy. They afford good protection for the hands and greatly enhance Mousse's lethality in the field of hand to hand, allowing him to wound his foes with a simple punch, making motions like rapid punches more than capable of ending a fight. The armor of the gauntlet extends to cover his forearm, with three sharp blades giving the claws there lethality. Mousse also crafted into the gauntlets a spring-loaded mechanism that retracts the blades so as not to encumber him should he need to wield another weapon. Although retractable, Mousse crafted the mechanism to be hid, so he could eliminate any chance of the blades being weakened as a result. When retracted, the blades rest on the armored section of the gauntlet that extends up Mousse's forearm so he doesn't get cut when they aren't in use. Category:Continuum-010924397 Category:Continuum-010924397